DN Vocaloid
by Fate12343
Summary: What happends when Daisuke turns into a Vocaloid.. Will Satoshi still love im?
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke was in the hospital. There was nothing to do anymore. His life was slowly ending. His mom knew and she had met someone who knew how to make a robot out of the human body. Not using all of the body, he would take thier memories and use them to create a singing robot. Also know as a Vocaloid program 2. Daisuke's mother, Emiko, had agreed to take Daisuke to where ever it was when he died. As long as he knew who she was and it would be just like Daisuke.

"S-Sat-tosh-i... I love.. you... I love you... Mom and... Dad... and Grandpa... I'll miss you all..." Daisuke barley made saying that. Of course Dark who lived inside of Daisuke had to be given up somehow. Dark sealed himself in Daisuke, wherever Daisuke went he went. Now Dark was going to be in a Vocaloid Program. He would be seperated from Daisuke now.

"Bye Daisuke. I'll see you when you come back in about a month." Satoshi said. "I love you son." His dad said. "My little DAI!" His mom cried. Dark was resting in the back of Daisuke's mind.

"Good-bye..." Daisuke's voice trailed off. Dark felt a sudden surge of power leave from him. He jolted. "Daisuke? What's wrong? DAISUKE! Oh no... It's all over... Good-bye..." Dark repeted Daisuke's last words as he did.

Daisuke's body was being brought over to a facility. When they got there a man and some people were looking at him.

"Father? Is he really going to be one of us?" A girl with green hair asked

"Of course." The man said.

"NO FAIR!" Said a girl with yellow hair.

"Are'nt you ever happy?" A girl with blond hair said.

They all left when the man told them too. He put afew wires on Daisuke and a glass tube filled with a liquid.(Guys it's not water!) He worked on getting his memories put into the new body that he had built for the boy. "Here we go little boy. All done." The mad said. Daisuke was all new into his new body and all he was now attached to wires in the open. He was wearing a red shirt (Like Len's outfit.) He was wearing the red shorts also. His hair was the original color. Yet until he had his Kokoro (Heart), he did not relize anyone from anyone. With that said he could not go back to schoo for abit.

**1 month later.**

"Daisuke? Wake up..." Said the man. Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and shut them again. Then they opened faster and he blinked. "Hello Daisuke."

"Father?" Daisuke asked with a robot tone.

"Yes. Is the system working properly?"

"Yes no problems." Daisuke said. He was now sitting in a chair across form 'Father'.

"Good. Then your name is Daisuke."

Father took him out to meet the other Vocaloids. He saw a girl singing a song. "That's Rin Kagamine, Daisuke. This is a song she made with her twin boyfriend, Len Kagamine. There singing Kokoro." They walked to another group of Vocaloids. "That's Miku Hatsune. She's singing Love Is War."

"Yes I'll be awakend by your kiss! Oh! Father! Hello. My name is Miku Hatsune, Vocaloid 1." Miku streched out her hand. Daisuke looked at it and looked at Father.

"Shake her hand Daisuke. You'll remember more if you do that." Father said.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke slowly streched out his hand. His arm cluked when He shook Miku's hand. "Huh?" he asked himself.

"Nice to meet you. Like I said Miku Hatsune. Call me Miku. OK?"

"Yes Miku. I am Daisuke." He said in his robot voice. They let go of hands.

"Father when will he get his former body back?"

"Well Miku, he was the host of Dark mousy. He's pretty unique."

For the rest of the week he spent his time learning to sing from the Vocaloids as Father made Daisuke a Kokoro. It did not take very long. Daisuke was going to be number 7. "All done! now I'll leave the program here and get Daisuke." He ran out of the lab to go get Daisuke. "Daisuke!"

"Father?"

"Come with me. Your going to get you Kokoro now."

"Kokoro?"

"Go Daisuke. We'll all come too right guys?" Miku asked.

"Yep!" They all chered. They were walking down the hall and Daisuke was really calm. He saw everyone else smiling.

"Why do you smile?" Daisuke asked when they entered the room. (Really the lines from Rin werr; "Why do you cry?" I just felt like doing this :P)

"We smile because were happy Dai." Miku said.

"Dai?" Daisuke asked.

"Have you heard it before?" Father asked.

"I don't think so." Daisuke said still in his robot voice. He looked at the screen. It had numbers and they where moving fast. "Father.. Thank you but, I can't take this."

"It might be alot for you, if your not strong enough." Rin said. Daisuke slowly put his hand towards it then took it back, only to put in fully on the screen. His system beeped and his eyes were now human eyes. Of course Miku was video tapping it.. Rin atomaticly sang Kokoro. They all wanted to hear Daisuke sing also. They know that would never happen though.. So they thought. "Am I alive Daisuke?" Dark asked.

"Dark! Oh My GOSH! Yes were alive! How what?" Dasuke asked looking at a man and some people. Then he had flashback's of what he did before. Tears were going down his face. 'I was so cold..' He thought. "Thank you Father!" Daisuke said and he jumped up to hug the man.

"Shh.. My child. Vocaloid Daisuke number 7. You and Dark, can make a song now."

"Thank you Father, everyone." Daisuke thanked them then he looked at Rin and hugged her.

He sang

"Is this what I hoped for?My own Heart Kokoro!"

"Dai-chan.." She said and hugged him back.

"Dark and I-" He stopped when he saw someone entering the room. "Father? Who's here?" He looked at the people. "Father.. They look familliar-.. TOSHI!"

"Daisuke? DAISUKE!" Satoshi called back running towards the younger one. Daisuke ran over to him and jumped up into Satoshi's arms. Satoshi caught him.

"I missed you Toshi.. I love you so much! I don't want to die ever again!" Daisuke yelled.

That night Satoshi stayed over. Satoshi came for a special reason though..


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke and Satoshi were walking down the hall. Daisuke was showing him the whole house. There was a big tree in the backyard. All the vocaloids loved it there. "This is my room Toshi!" Daisuke said. He opened the door to show Satoshi. "I only get half though. I think it's big enough. My side is the red side. When did that side go blue? I don't want to share a room with Kaito!"

"Daisuke.. That side is for your suprise. Thank you for showing me how to get back to our room though. Now, where else is there?" Satoshi asked.

"There is a room that I'm not suppost to go in. There was a sign there but, I can't remember what it said.. Ehe. Let's go see it! We can take the elevator down!" Daisuke said happily. They went in the elevator and pressed basement. When they got to the basement he looked at te door. It read: "Only if you have a Kokoro. Can you stand it?" Then in small letter's it said. "Don't hate Father."

"Come on Dai. Unless you have your Kokoro. Do you?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course Toshi." He said smiling. He opened the door. and it was Dark. "Look at all the cylinder's Toshi. There all covered though.. Let's go s-"

"Daisuke! Dont go in there!" Said a voice. Daisuke and Satoshi turned around.

"Rin? Len? Miku? What's wrong guys?" Daisuke asked walking towards them.

"We all went in that room before. Don't go in there.. It broke my heart, un-till I relized that I was here now." Miku said.

"Same with us!" Rin and Len said.

"I need to go in there." Daisuke said walking back to the door.

"Dai wait." Satoshi grabbed his arm. Daisuke stopped.

"Yes Toshi..?"

"Dai no matter what happends.. I love the real Daisuke ok? This Satoshi alway's will. This Satoshi loves HIS Daisuke. The one who died in the hospital. The REAL host of Dark Mousy. The one I made love with! The new Satoshi will love you even more Daisuke.. Remember that for me!"

"Are you calling me a FAKE! I'm NO FAKE SATOSHI HIKARI!" Daisuke snapped. He took off into the room. "Toshi.. What do you mean you love the _real _Daisuke? I'm the real Daisuke.. Right?"

"Daisuke.. Look up.." Dark said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked looking up. "OH MY GOD!"

The sign read :

_Name: Daisuke Niwa. _

_Died: June 5th_

_Number: Seven_

"I-I'm..*Cough's* Dead...!*Cough's and sobs.* 'NO! I'M NOT DEAD YET! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS FAKE!" Daisuke said while coughing. He clapssed on the ground. "_My _Own Heart.. The heart of a fake! I need to find a way to return life to my body.. wait.. Dark how are you alive in this body?"

"That's easy. I'm part of your Kokoro! I get transfered. Kokoro is a mind and/or Heart right?"

"Yea.."

"Exactly!"

"You're going back to the old Daisuke Dark.. I'm sorry. This Daisuke need's to go!"

"Daisuke.. How will you do it?"

"I'm going to kill this Daisuke. I am like a normal human now.. Good thing it's the summer break at school. The old Daisuke is going into grade 10 now."

"Ok Dai.. Here come's creppy."

"Somethings just don't change." Daisuke told Dark. His eyes still stained red.

"Daisuke?" Satshi asked.

"Yes Satoshi?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. But.. A new Toshi will come for you soon. You'll see. I'm going to die just for you. Cause I love my Dai."

"Meet with him in hevan or hell." With that Daisuke walked out.

He went to go and see Fater to ask him something. He could not find Father at all. He went to find Miku next. No luck. He looked for everyone and no one was around. "No no NO! I need the old me back! Not the fake singing me!"

"Daisuke? Is that you?" Said Miku.

"Miku! I've been looking for ll of you! I have a favor to ask you." He told her about his plan to kill this Daisuke and get te old one back. Miku who listened had said she'd help.

"Daisuke, Father will be mad but we all want our old selve's back.. It's not easy but, your the host of Dark mousy. You need to get this Kokoro into the old Daisuke."

"Thanks Miku. Can you help me?"

"Sure Daisuke. I'm staying a Vocaloid. They need me here. Thay don't know about you yet. Lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HOLY CRAP!  
>Krad: What?<br>Me: I got two reviews alreay. I stick to my review promise..  
>Dark: poor you..<br>Me: Shut up..  
>Dai: Fate12343 or Autumn.. Does not own DN Angel or Vocaloid!<p>

Me: Even if I want to..

Daisuke and Miku went off towards the room for their old bodies. When they got there Daisuke was ready. Miku said she'd be fine because she'd seen it once before. The song: The Disapperece Of Hatsune Miku, was a song she made after her system crashed for the first time. That happend after she found her old body and got her Kokoro. All because she was the first one made. Daisuke understood most of it thanks to Dark. If the old Daisuke got back Dark would need to go to him.

"Ok. System's are opened."

"Your really smart Daisuke." Miku said.

"Yes thank you. It's all thank's to Dark and my training. Well Daisuke's training.. Miku if this dose'nt work I want you to tell the others that, I'll miss them. This feels so wierd after just a month with you guys, but, I can honestly say your this Daisuke's family. I hate having the old Daisuke's Kokoro.. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH IT! Am I the real Daisuke or is this a fake?"

"Dai.. This is the Vocaloid Daisuke. The one we know. We would like to keep you." Miku said.

"Make this Daisuke a new Kokoro. The old Daisuke need's this one." Daisuke took a chord and asked Miku to find the place for it. Miku put it in his arm. "Oww.."

"Sorry Daisuke."

"It's ok.." Daisuke said. He pushed a button and the top to his body safe opened. "Here we go. Now I'll just be a robot once again. When I'm gone Miku, well when this Kokoro is gone, be sure to tell Father thank you."

"You could sing Kokoro before you go and he'll know. Daisuke, I love you so much." Miku hugged the vocaloid and Daisuke hugged her back.

"You're like a sister to me too Miku."

"No! I mean I love you Daisuke! This is your vocaloid life! You can be straight if you want. Father told me that you were now. After we find our old bodies we always change."

"You're right.. I do.. I LOVE YOU!" Daisuke said.

"Good now sing Kokoro. I'll sing Len's part and you sing Rin's."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yea.. But I need to sing that part because you're leaving." With that Daisuke nodded and they started the song.

_I was just a robot made by_

_A lonley scientist._

_To say how it was done,_

_Miracle!_

_But still lacking in me was,_

_Something that is hard to make._

_This thing they call a Kokoro!_

_In a program!_

_A few hundred years passed infront of me,_

_Left alone in ther darkness._

_This robot has a hope,_

_And one wish!_

_I want to know what that man worked on 'till the end of his life._

_Making for me,_

_That Kokoro!_

**5 minutes until program complete.** The device in Daisuke's arm said.

_Now it has begun to move!_

_Miracle accelorating!_

_Why my tear's don't stop,_

_I do not know!_

_Why do I tremble like this?_

_Heart beat accelorating._

_Is this what I hoped for?_

_My own heart Kokoro!_

**4 minutes until program complete. **The device said again. Everyone walked in and saw Daiuske's old body on the table and the other Daisuke attached to it. They saw the vocaloid Daisuke giving up his Kokoro to the real Daisuke.

_A robot made by,_

_A lonely scientist._

_To say how it was done,_

_Miricale._

_But still laking was,_

_Something that is hard to make._

_This thing they call a Kokoro!_

_In a Program!_

_I want to teach and share with him,_

_The happiness and sadness of man-kind._

_The miricale scientist makes that wish._

_Distress continues and only time passes by,_

_A singing voice was left behind,_

_And this Kokoro_

**3 minutes until program complete. **"Daisuke stop!" Father yelled. "No Father.." Daisuke said therefor putting a shield up around him and Miku.

_I can see myself in your eyes,_

_What does that existence mean to you?_

_For her time is not infinite,_

_But, Right now, He dosen't understand yet._

_Why do you cry? _

Daisuke said in his robot voice. **2 minutes and 40 seconds untill program complete.**

_Mystery, Kokoro , Kokoro, Mystery._

_She taught me how to feel happy._

_Mystery, Kokoro , Kokoro, Mystery._

_She taught me how to fell sad._

_Mystery, Kokoro , Kokoro, Infinite!_

_How deep and touching they are!_

_AHH!_

_Now I've begun to relize,_

_The reason I was born. _

_Surely it is lonely,_

_To be oneself. _

_Yes._

**2 minutes until program complete.**

_The first miricale was,_

_That you were born._

_The second miricale was,_

_The time we spent together._

_The third miricale not yet..._

_The third miricale has not occurred yet.._

**1 minute and 40 seconds untill program complete.**

_A message.. Is being recived._

_The source is.._

_The future!_

_I can say now, (It reached across afew hundred years.)_

_True words. (This message.)_

_I dedicate, (A singing voice from an angel of the future.)_

_This song to you! (A song sung straight from his heart!)_

_Thank you, Thank you. (The first miricale was)_

_For brining me into this world. (That you were born.)_

_Thank you Thank you. (The second miricale was)_

_All the day's we spent together! (All the time we spent together.)_

_Thank you Thank you. (The third miricale was)_

_For everything you gave me! (a truly sincere heart from you in the future)_

_Thank you Thank you! (The fourth miricale is not needed)_

_I will sing for ever! (The fourth I don't need!)_

**30 secinds until program complete. **Miku said all of the words at the end. **5 seconds until program complete.**

_Thank you.. Fath-er.._

At the end of the song Daisuke smiled and colapsed.

"DAISUKE!" Father yelled. There was a huge flash of light and the real bodie of Daisuke started to have a heart beat. Daisuke opened his eyes ever so slowly.

"What? Where am I? Satoshi where are you!" Daisuke stood up and tumble over only to be caught by Miku. "You're! Oh my gosh.. Am I dead!"

"Nope! Daisuke.. You were a Vocaloid, well you still are and he gave you his Kokoro. You were dead though." Miku said. Then the other Daisuke got up.

"Mental note to self. Never give up part of you Kokoro again!" He stood up to a shocked looking Daisuke. "What's the matter you?"

"Your me!"

"I'm you! Your me!" Daisuke said.

"Umm.. Son and well Daisuke.. How does this work?" Father asked.

"Father We bot had Dark in us and It was his Kokoro in the first place.. I simply gave part of it up. Daisuke can recover. I on the other hand need to be repaired abit.. Oh well. Daisuke" The vocaloid him said putting his hands on his shoulders. "Live a good life with Satoshi Dammit! I've got Miku!"

"Your not gay!" Daisuke said suprising everyone.

"N-No.. I love Miku..."


	5. Chapter 5

(Real Daisuke's P.O.V)

"Oh my gosh.. That's alot to take in.." I said. Miku looked at me. "What I asked." She covered her eyes.

"Put some clothes on.." She said.  
>"Huh..?" I looked down. "OMG!" I said hidding behind my vocaloid.<br>"Whoa DUDE! I'm straight!" He said.  
>"Just get me some clothes please!" I asked. Sato walked over to me.<br>"Welcome back.." He said. I felt tears go down my face.  
>"Sato.." I said. "SATO!" I said hugging him back. "Don't let me die! Please don't!"<br>"Daisuke.." He said. He gave me my school uniform. "Put it on.." I went to the bathroom and changed. Then I came out. Sato wore his.

So the other me.. Vocaloid me.. Is strainght.. That's.. Well that's amazing. I thought of something.

"Dark you there..?" "Daisuke! Is that you..? Daisuke NIWA! OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!" He cheered.  
>"Yea.." I smiled.<p>

"Ready to go home..?" Satoshi asked me. I nodded.  
>"Oh wait!" I ran over to the other me and hugged him. "Thank you.." I said. He hugged me back.<br>"Here.." He said holding a red feather. I gasped and took it slowly.  
>"Thank you.. Daisuke.." I said.<p>

"No problem.. Dai.." He said. I walked away..  
>"BYE!" I said.<br>"You can still sing Daisuke!" The man said to me.  
>"See you later!" Everyone yelled. I saw that Rin was crying. Len was holding her.<p>

We got home and my mom attacked me and Sato with a hug. She really warmed up to him lately.. That made my happy. I missed everyone back at the old place, but.. I haven't been home in so long. I would have alot of catching up to do back at school. My mom took us inside and I ran up to my room. I layed on my bed. It was so good to be back home. THen I called Riku, Risa and my other friends. The weekend went by so quikly.. Next thing I knew, I was walking to school.. I was right about the homework thing. I had alot of stuff to do. Dark and I took a break from theft for awhile.. I needed to do this so much more. I finished about a week's worth of homework in two nights. Byt the end of the week, I was done it all. I loved being home after that. It was like being in hevan.. I missed my family so much. The other me.. I wonder how he's doing. I looked at a picture we took together before I left. It was a picture of me and him in the front with everyone else in the background. Miku was beside him and Sato was beside me.  
>"I wonder how things are at your end.." I said to myself. Like a prayer.. I got a message from him.<p>

**Daisuke! It's me here. I'm so happy that you caught up in all your work!**

**Things over here are pretty good. Father is happy too. Miku's happy..**

**She misses you. We all do. I really hope you come and visit us really**

**soon. Well I got to go now.. Kaito wants the computer for abit. I share **

**a room with him. Bye!  
>From: Vocaloid Dai.<strong>

Well that answers that.. I smiled. I knew I would see him again. No matter what. I had avoided death. I had become a vocaloid. Wow.. Like renaming my whole anime seris to one thing..

_**DN Vocaloid...**_

**The end**

**Shout outs..**

**KaitoDark1**

**KSW**

**Pheo The Flame**

**You guys helped me through this! Anything to repay you would be good. **

**I don't know if I should make another book or not.. Check out my DN Angel **

**video's on youtube. Fate12343 on youtube!**

**Byee! Thanks to everyone who reads this! That's for all the reviews too!**

**If I didn't shout out, I still love you guys! (No homo.)**


End file.
